when you remember what you almost had
by vampiremermaid1234
Summary: Takes place after Stefan gets his memories back in season 2. Stefan now remembers everything including how he used to feel about Klaus. This whole time he thought of Klaus as the monster who made him sacrifice everything to save Damon when he was once like his brother. Klefan


**Hi :) I don't own the Vampire Dairies :( This is a oneshot I wrote about Klefan when I was stuck on what to write on my other story. It takes place a little after Klaus compels Stefan to remember everything back in season 2. To anyone reading my other Klefan story, I am going to update again once school is over in a week and a half. I want to update now but there's finals coming up so I don't have a lot of time to write. :( Please Review. :)**

Stefan sat on the couch in his old apartment while Klaus was occupying himself by digging through stuff in Stefan's room. Stefan was sitting on the couch still trying to process all the memories that were compelled back into his mind. There was so many, in a way, it hurt his brain just trying to think about it. The ruthless hybrid he has spent the last few months sacrificing everything to save Elena from used to be the only person who was there for him. He had always wondered why he couldn't remember most of his ripper days but considering the fact that this was probably a good thing, he ignored it. He remembered it all now by pieces like a puzzle waiting to be put together. Stefan started going through his memories from the beginning, he was flirting with Rebekah and then he meet Klaus. He remembers Klaus and him becoming friends. They weren't just friends though. They were in love with each other? Not that Stefan ever shared his "feelings" but he remembered the connection he shared with Klaus. Klaus loved him, Stefan was certain of that. He never said it but Klaus was pretty transparent when it came to the few times he cared for someone and this was definitely one of those times.

He knew that, but did he feel the same way? He wasn't going to lie to himself, he always found the hybrid attractive even when they hated each other, but how could someone he hated so much at times be someone that was once everything to him. Looking back he remembered the relationship Klaus and him shared. They almost had the relationship both of them wanted. He had loved Klaus. It was better feeling than anything he had ever felt, even with Elena and Katherine. He went through all the memories in his head until he recalled the night that Klaus compelled him leaving every thing they had to disappear.

They were in the bar together where they had met. Rebekah had just left telling Stefan she would be back soon. Stefan was drowning a glass of liquor that had some of the waitress's blood mixed in secretly staring at his best friend. Stefan looked towards the original vampire sitting next to him. "There is something I am very curious about." Klaus looked up at him in curiosity. "Ask whatever you want?" "Will you kill me?" Klaus smirked at the question. "Stefan, if I wanted to kill you, trust me I would have ripped your heart out of your bloody chest the second you flirted with Rebekah. You're different then most of Rebekah's lovers, you're interesting." Stefan smiled at Klaus's response. He did have his humanity off still but that didn't stop his nervousness around Klaus. He wanted Klaus to like him, maybe even love him. He needed Klaus to know that he didn't really love Rebekah. At first he was dating her for her but then she introduced him to Klaus and things changed. Stefan realized how much Klaus and him understood each other, thats something he never felt with anyone else. Klaus was the first person or vampire who didn't leave him because of his ripper side. Klaus knew all of Stefan's dark sides and didn't hate him afterwards. Stefan looked at Klaus who was awaiting the question.

Stefan took one more sip of his drink before he continued, "I don't want to be with Rebekah, Klaus. I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you but I knew you liked that I was in love with Rebekah so I stayed with her. I don't want to be with her though. I was only with her so I knew you wouldn't leave me." " Klaus stares at him surprised. He had wanted Stefan to say something about this since they were first introduced by his sister. He never planned on saying anything about how in love he was with the younger vampire thinking Stefan never would mention it either. Klaus pulled Stefan closer to him leading into a kiss. Stefan got closer almost climbing on top of Klaus in the process leaning more into the kiss. Klaus finally pulled away smiling. "As much as I'm enjoying this my sister is about to be back and this would probably not be the best way for her to find out."

Stefan couldn't believe it. They kissed and Klaus knew about it all this whole time. How could Klaus compel that away from him and act like nothing happened. Why did he even have to compel him in the first place? Those weren't his memories to take. "Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus stops digging through Stefan's old stuff and looked at him. "Because I thought it would be more interesting for you to figure it out yourself." "Why did you compel me to forget?" Klaus walked over to the couch Stefan was sitting on responding with question of his own, "Why does it matter?" "Maybe because they were my memories and you took them from me." "I compelled you to forget them for the time being because the situation required it." This leads Stefan's mind to think back to the memory again looking for clues to whatever Klaus was talking about. He remembers Klaus and Rebekah were about to run off right before Klaus compelled them. Klaus looked almost frighten. What could he possibly be scared of? "and what situation was that?" Klaus picked up the bottle of liquor he had put on the table earlier and drank it from the bottle, finally putting it down to look at Stefan. "The one that you will find out about when I'm ready to tell you."

Stefan looked back into what he remembered seeing that Klaus wasn't going to tell him anything. "There was some guy asking me if I ever saw you or Rebekah. It was right after you compelled me. He knew who you were. That's why he was using wooden bullets." Klaus looked at Stefan watching him try to put the pieces together to something he would never find out, something that he couldn't find out. He wouldn't let anyone have the advantage of knowing his fears. "Stefan, If you wish to keep those memories, you might want to consider keeping your thoughts to yourself. Stefan decided take Klaus's advice, not that he had much of a choice. "So we kissed.", Stefan said trying to change the subject although he wasn't sure if he wanted to discuss this one anymore than the last one. Klaus smirked at him. "Stating the obvious much?" "I don't know what to be more confused about, why I would kiss you or that you let me."

Klaus looked at him almost looking slightly offended about Stefan's comment. "Don't act like you didn't spend every moment with Rebekah staring at me. You stared at me like that since the first day we met and every second we spent together. I guess you thought I wouldn't have noticed. You're lucky my sister is not as observant as me. I once thought one day we would be able to be together. Unfortunately once we crossed paths again you had fallen for one of Katerina's doppelgängers."

"Yeah, that time we had to spilt because of that thing you won't tell me about. Katherine's doppelgänger, my girlfriend, that you killed by the way, her name was Elena." Klaus shrugged, "It was collateral damage. I needed to break the curse." Stefan rolled his eyes. "So you could make hybrids." "Yes, Stefan. So I can make more bloody hybrids. There's nothing wrong with wanting loyalty." Stefan looked at his feet."Rebekah was loyal to you." Stefan paused before speaking again looking towards Klaus. "I was loyal to you. You forced me to leave you by forcing me to forget a decade of my life!" "I did it for your protection, Stefan. You would have gotten killed. I did it because I didn't want you to be the one who didn't leave and got killed."

For a while no one said anything, scarred of saying the wrong thing, or too much. Klaus gently grabbed the side of Stefan's face towards his. "I found you eventually, love." Stefan stared at the original hybrid that took everything away from him within the last few months. Stefan wanted to run, go back to how it less than a month ago in Mystic Falls with Damon and Elena but at the same time he wanted to forgive Klaus for every reason he ever hated him for with in the past year. He wanted what they were so close to having in the 20s, part of him would do anything, even embrace his ripper side again just to keep Klaus from ever leaving him. Why did it have to be now that this happened? Why was this the situation that lead to this moment? Klaus had turned his life into a Hell yet back in the 20s, he was the only one who cared, who didn't think Stefan was hopeless.

What about Elena? Was he really about to confess his love for Klaus when he tried to kill his girlfriend? Elena would leave him in the end though, he knew that no matter how many times he would try to talk himself out of it. She would never be a vampire or understand Stefan's bloodlust. Even if she wanted to he didn't want that for her, she wasn't meant to be dragged into this life by him. No one would understand him more than Klaus would. Klaus was like him in many ways, making a bond between them that he may never have with anyone else. He could have this again but he would have to give up his old life forever. Was it worth it? Everything that was taken from him in the 20's, he might be able to have again. He knew what he truly wanted and for one he choose something for himself. Stefan pulled Klaus's body towards him pulling their lips together like they never would part again. Klaus used his vampire speed to push Stefan up against wall kissing him like he had spent a good part of a decade wanting to do. Stefan knew this is what he wanted, he missed this. This was different then his relationship with Elena. This time he knew Klaus cared about him as much as Stefan cared about him. This was the first time since the 20's he felt this feeling that was better happiness or love. It was like having everything in his life feel right for the first time.


End file.
